Let Us Haiku Together
by Humble Novice
Summary: A small collection of haiku poems dedicated to the characters of Tactics Ogre.
1. Chapter I: From Childhood To Manhood

**Note:** Even though I've been a member of this site for quite some time now, this is the first piece of work I've ever submitted here. Before you read it, please remember that I don't own the rights to Tactics Ogre. It belongs to Yasumi Matsuno and Square Enix.

* * *

**From Childhood To Manhood**

A child named Denim,  
During his first time outside,  
Met a boy called Vice.

A boy named Denim,  
Played soldier with his best friend,  
Felt happy and glad.

A lad named Denim,  
Saw his home town in shambles,  
His life ripped apart.

A man named Denim,  
Raising his sword in one hand,  
Fights on for revenge.

* * *

**Note:** So what do you guys think? It's a bit amateurish, huh? Would any of you care to give me some constructive criticism on how to come up with better lines?


	2. Chapter II: A Sister's Love

**Note:** Here's another haiku poem that I made featuring the main character's older sister Kachua. Remember, Tactics Ogre belongs to Yasumi Matsuno and Square Enix. I don't have any claim to it whatsoever.

* * *

**A Sister's Love**

Ever since his birth,  
She could not take her eyes off,  
On her young brother.

Both had a strong bond,  
Their ties were unbreakable,  
Or so she assumed.

As the time went by,  
Their inevitable growth,  
Made them more distant.

Kind and brave was he,  
But to his beloved sister,  
A burden was she.

The upcoming war,  
They participated in,  
Threatened their kinship.

Nonetheless she thought,  
They would endure any hardship,  
Together as one.

* * *

**Note:** Is this haiku better than the last one? I tried to include two additional verses in order to make it more interesting.


	3. Chapter III: Yearning For Acceptance

**Note:** This haiku is for Vice, another main character from Tactics Ogre. Some people don't like him due to his polarizing actions, but I couldn't help but feel sorry for him when he reveals how horrible his life was compared to Denim's. Please keep in mind that this game is owned by Yasumi Matsuno and Square Enix. I am only a fan of their beautiful masterpieces.

* * *

**Yearning For Acceptance**

In a small quiet town,  
Lived a young boy with bruises,  
Known as Vice by all.

His whole life was harsh,  
He knew how cruel the world was,  
Until he met Denim.

The young boy offered,  
A hand of friendship forward,  
Which he accepted.

As glad as he was,  
To have a friend by his side,  
Something was amiss.

A part deep inside,  
Swelled with emotions not right,  
His own mind screaming.

He envied his friend,  
Who grew up being loved by all,  
His fortune most blessed.

Whereas he himself,  
Scorned by both father and peers,  
Had nothing of value.

How unfair life was,  
But he believed that someday,  
Fate would smile at him.

* * *

**Note:** It took me a while to come up with this haiku poem, but I'm glad I finished it in time. Does it look okay to you guys?


	4. Chapter IV: Unwavering Loyalty

**Note:** Hi everyone! Here's another short haiku for you all. This time, the focus is on our favorite Holy Knight, the admirable Lans Hamilton! Also, I don't own Tactics Ogre. It belongs to Yasumi Matsuno and Square Enix.

* * *

**Unwavering Loyalty**

The great paladin,  
His honor sharper than blades,  
Risks all through exile.

A knight so loyal,  
He would gladly give his life,  
For the greater good.

The quest for a sword,  
Which strikes awe even to gods,  
Must be recovered.

Even if it means,  
Going through a path of thorns,  
Such was his duty.

No mere warrior,  
Can match his valor and might,  
Nor his chivalry.

Armed with his weapon,  
He raises it high above,  
Inspiring others.

* * *

**Note:** How is it? I hope this haiku isn't too corny for you guys.


	5. Chapter V: In The Cards

**Note:** It's been a while since I've posted another haiku poem for you guys. Here's one featuring the astrologer Warren. For those who've played Ogre Battle, I'm sure you already know who he is. Just in case you don't know, I don't own Tactics Ogre. It belongs to Yasumi Matsuno and Square Enix.

* * *

**In The Cards**

In this day and age,  
Nobody knows the future,  
As well as Warren.

Eyes filled with knowledge,  
Mind enclosed with great wisdom,  
His heart pure as stars.

Holding a small deck,  
Full of ancient tarot cards,  
He sees the future.

Though his tomorrow,  
Is uncertain as the mist,  
One thing is most clear.

A young new hero,  
Will save an island nation,  
Like his friends once did.

As bright as the stars,  
The cards point the way to town,  
Where fate awaits them.

* * *

**Note:** I based these verses on what Warren's thoughts might have been before he and the other Zenobian characters arrived in the port town of Griate where they would soon encounter the main characters of the game.


	6. Chapter VI: The Noble Vultan

**Note:** For this particular haiku, the star will be the Wind Rider Canopus. This guy is a really good character in the beginning of the game. Trust me on that one. Also, please remember that I don't have ownership of Tactics Ogre. It belongs to Yasumi Matsuno and Square Enix.

* * *

**The Noble Vultan**

Among those who fly,  
From up high and below earth,  
Are the Vultan race.

Their wings of pure gold,  
And long life span has made them,  
The envy of all.

One Vultan stands out,  
His optimism remains strong,  
Even in exile.

His own loyalty,  
Which he claims can be purchased,  
Is given through trust.

* * *

**Note:** This is a rather short haiku for such an excellent character, don't you think? I'll try to make another one for him later. By the way, Vultan is the original name of Canopus' class/race before it got translated to Eagle Man in the English release of the game.


	7. Chapter VII: Two Knights With One Goal

**Note:** Here's a haiku for Mildain and Guildus, the two knights accompanying Lans on his mission. Please keep in mind that I don't have the rights to Tactics Ogre. This game is owned by Yasumi Matsuno and Square Enix.

* * *

**Two Knights With One Goal**

The Zenobian king,  
Who chose five brave warriors,  
Sent them on a quest.

Two of them were knights,  
Sworn allies during the war,  
That set all ablaze.

The youthful Mildain,  
Whose gaze charmed countless maidens,  
Smiled at his comrade.

The unshaved Guildus,  
Though reckless and ill-humored,  
Could only grin back.

They were competent,  
Though opposite in manners,  
Their bonds remained firm.

Each of their own traits,  
Different as night and day,  
Were good all the same.

Both fellow comrades,  
With a duty to their liege,  
Turned to Valeria.

The isle of chaos,  
Was the place where their mission,  
Could finally end.

* * *

**Note:** Since it was too much of a hassle to make separate haiku poems for both Mildain and Guildus, I decided to have them share one together. I'll try to come up with another one for each of them soon.


	8. Chapter VIII: Separate Paths

**Note:** This haiku poem is dedicated to the four lovely Foriner sisters who play different roles in this game. All four of them can be recruited by Denim depending on his actions. Please keep in mind that I don't own Tactics Ogre. It belongs to Yasumi Matsuno and Square Enix.

* * *

**Separate Paths**

There lived four women,  
Daughters of a clergyman,  
Bounded as sisters.

As close as they were,  
Things took a terrible turn,  
When their clan collapsed.

The eldest daughter,  
Who saw religion's limits,  
Took up arms instead.

The second sister,  
Shattered by their mother's death,  
Turned against her kin.

The third younger child,  
Followed suit with the eldest,  
Her ideals tested.

The youngest remained,  
She swore to lead the order,  
In her father's stead.

These strong-willed sisters,  
Living in separate paths,  
Would someday unite.

* * *

**Note:** It's a bit sad how all four of these sisters separated from one another in order to accomplish their own goals and ideals.


End file.
